


Awakening: Reborn - The Twilight Zone

by YlisseanPhil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlisseanPhil/pseuds/YlisseanPhil
Summary: An AU SI short story based off of Awakening: Reborn.Inspired by The Twilight ZoneApologies for any and all grammatical errors and such.





	Awakening: Reborn - The Twilight Zone

Awakening: Twilight Zone

_There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone._

“Just my luck!” I slammed the brakes, cursing the farm tractor slowing down the traffic. I didn’t have time for this, I was late to work. Eventually I passed the vehicle and went way too fast. But my luck wasn’t all bad; there were no cops patrolling the roads. I made it safely and ran into the office, huffing along the way. Every day was the same: go in, do my inspection reports, take a small break, more inspections, and then make sure the outbound truck orders were okay to load at the end of the day. Nothing about the job was difficult. It was mindless routine looking at the same product. It grew tiresome and boring.

I craved for adventure and daydreamed often of a distant, fictional place. Wars against neighboring territories with flying dragons and pegasi dancing in the skies were the normal. The Hero King would rescue his people from persecution, leading a small guerilla force against an entire army. I pictured myself as his trustworthy sidekick. I would be plotting the tactical movements and make sure everyone stayed alive. Then hopefully, after the victorious battling, I would win her heart. She is the fair lass that rode on a Pegasus, both beautiful and deadly in combat. Her skill was second to none and she’d become a legend. In fact, she already is…in my heart.

The problem remained that she wasn’t real and therefore out of reach. The fantasies drove me wild and irrational. What I’d do to be with her and to be a hero! If only there was an opportunity to make fiction become a reality, I’d jump on it. Nevertheless, I carried on with my daily tasks and eventually clocked out for the day. And like every day, the daydreaming didn’t subside.

I parked in the side lot in the development because it was close to the mailbox. Looking at the contents, it was all solicitations. As annoying as they come by, at least it wasn’t a bill. I dragged my feet to the front door and entered to the sound of deafening barking. I’m surprised our neighbors in the other townhouses don’t chew me out for the ruckus. I greeted the two dogs and then turned to my wife and hugged her.

“Long day, honey?”

“Yup. Same old,” I noticed the TV was on and I inquired, “Anyways, what’s on the news?”

My wife sighed, “Oh, nothing much, something about fossils and an ancient civilization that the archeologists just discovered in the Middle East. Boring stuff.”

“I see.” It was not boring to me. I gave my attention to the report and ignored my chores. The findings were peculiar; bones of giant, unidentifiable creatures along with humans. Some of the animals had feathers and others had huge teeth and claws. Not quite dinosaur and the time frame of such were impossible. Dinosaurs died off millions of years ago and the carbon dating results on the bones put them at almost a thousand years old. And the structures of eroded buildings were unique and unlike anything in the 11th century. The possibilities were to make one to ponder, but no concrete evidence supported any theory. I shrugged and went to focus on more important things, like feeding the dogs. I went through the motions for the rest of the night. I covered myself with an extra blanket with the thought of the ruins in the back of my mind.

~

A week flew by with more findings from the archeological teams. Similar skeletons and bones were discovered into Europe. Websites and other forms of news sources ran crazy with sensational remarks. “Evidence of the Dinosaurs and Humans Cohabitating,” one stated. Others claimed giant flying lizards and birds. A medieval tower was intact. What made it astonishing was the gargantuan size as it rivaled the Empire State Building. This puzzled everyone on the engineering of the structure. But the glory that once erected tall had faded and crumbled. A manuscript was also unearthed causing speculation from a forbidden unholy book to pagan ritual spells. The writings were undecipherable, however, in the pages. The talk of every town was focused on these peoples and creatures. Who were they and what were these fantastical monsters? The scientists had no idea, but I held a strong suspicion they were dragons and other flying cryptids from many cultures. I always held a soft spot for dragons and similar monsters. If they did exist at one point in time, science would have a field day. I grew excited with anticipation of more discoveries. I dreamed of what-if scenarios, but would be scolded either at home or work for lack of focus. But what else could I do going through life mindlessly and yearning for a great purpose? Just another day and another night of wishing for the unreasonable; thinking about… _her_.

~

“I think I’m going to quit my job today,” I told myself as I entered the warehouse. It was supposed to be a routine day, but fate had other ideas. Streams of people running down the hall, almost pushing each other. Dozens huddled around a TV in an office room normally locked off to me and co-workers. But the door was open and I slithered into the cramp area and gazed at the screen. Breaking news as more artifacts were retrieved, and yet not much was reported. The details were murky and I felt an eerie vibe from the news anchors. The cameras rolled the coverage and filmed one of the archeologists carrying something out of a tomb. It was wrapped in white cloth but didn’t hide the entire object. A blade glistened from the sunlight beaming on it. It was a sword, it had to be. The reporter and cameraman ran up to the person, but were subdued by a flock of guards. This didn’t make any sense to me. There are many swords and other weapons recovered throughout history; what made this one special? What are they hiding from the public?

An obese man blurted out, “See! Just another cover-up. I bet the Vatican made a deal and is storing it in their vault.”

As much as that was a potential conspiracy theory, I didn’t blame the man for such a statement. We didn’t know anything and we wanted answers; I _really_ wanted answers. A small, blonde woman grabbed the remote and turned off the screen and we went back to our normal lives. But as I left the room, I turned around and looked outside. I saw a mysterious figure in a hood. I could not see their face, but I had the spine-tingling sensation that he or she was watching me. I felt compelled to step outside to approach the person. I slowly walked out of the room and went left down the hall. I snuck pass by my office and exited through the door. Right in my face was the mystery person. The hood was still up, but I could tell the facial features were more masculine. I studied the person more before I was interrupted: same height and same built. Nothing else gave away the person, given the fact it was wearing an over-sized black-and-purple robe.

“So, I heard you want answers.”

This was bizarre, “Umm, answers? Answers to what?”

“You know what I am talking about.” He spoke frankly with a rasp, “The artifacts. The remains. Overseas. Here, I got something for you.” I grabbed a piece of paper from his cold hands. I turned it over. It was a photograph of…

“The sword. This is the sword they just found.”

“Exactly.”

“So what?” I was still confused.

He pointed at the picture with an index finger, “Look again. Tell me, do you recognize that sword? I’m sure you do.”

I looked up briefly, expecting a reaction but got none. I studied the photograph again. It looked normal at first, but then I realized what it was. I had definitely seen this before! The blade, the fuller, and the circular hole in the guard in the middle all were unmistakable. From the point to the pommel, it was no doubt the Falchion. This was Chrom’s sword, passed down from generations. I dropped the paper and covered my mouth.

“No! It can’t be real!”

The strange smiled and laughed, “Ha! So, you _do_ know what it is! Good! Well, I am delighted to say it is real!”

“Amazing!” I squeaked out before covering my mouth again to not bring attention to us. “So, what does this mean?”

“I am glad you asked, friend.” He turned around to show his back. Or was it to hide his true intentions? “It means all the fantasy creatures of legend are true and lived at one time…” He rubbed his chin, “Or at least I can speak on behalf of wyverns, griffons, and pegasi.”

“And?” I dared asked to inquiry more.

The man turned around to face me and jumped, scaring me half to death, “And it’s all real! Do I really need to spell it out for you? The world of Fire Emblem is real! It happened! It was no video game of fiction. It happened, all the events!”

“So? This is one picture. Could have been a replica made by shire, dumb luck.”

The man laughed again. “I figured you’d say that. Here, look at this. In Syria, discovered two weeks ago.” He handed me another photo. This one was more disturbing. _A lot more disturbing_. The rib and wing bones protruded out of the sand. The skull was grotesque; the game didn’t do justice. The human face within a dragon-like skull would be etched into my nightmares. Several people that helped with digging were in the background, allowing to show off the size proportions of the former monster, the fell dragon.

“Grima.” I whispered. A small burst of wind blew across us.

“Hush! We do not speak his name!” He lunged for my face so I didn’t say anymore. “But yes, this is that abominable creation. And worse, this discovery has unleashed future hell on earth. The thousand years is upon us! The One we don’t speak of will return. Chrom killed the dragon, and with that, sealed him away.”

“He is not destroyed.” I said bluntly.

“No, but with foreknowledge, you can play the hero to Chrom and save all humanity and rewrite history!”

I stood frozen. My mind wondered in hundreds of directions, not allowing me to focus with logic.

“Ok, you got me convinced. The era of dragons and magic and exalted kings once ruled the lands. But that was a long time ago and far away. Big deal.” I brushed him off as I headed back to work. Then forced me to stop.

“Hold! Friend…what if I told you I had the power to transport you to this realm?”

I faced him again, extra curious this time. “Go on. You have my attention. What else can you do for me?” I folded my arms, waiting for the answers.

“Everything!” He spat out. “I can take you to Chrom, himself! From the beginning, if you wish. Southtown. Or perhaps…”

“In the field?” I interrupted.

“Yes!”

“And what else?”

He waved his pale hand around, “I can start you off with some gold, clothes, water…”

“Those things are unimportant to me. You got to do better than that or else no deal.” I spoke unamused.

He rubbed his chin again, “Right…of course. But luckily for you, I do know you…very well, actually. There’s a young woman you seek.” I raised an eyebrow, giving away my poker face. “Yes, the beautiful red-head. Pegasus rider, if my memory serves correctly. What was her name? Started with a C…”

“Don’t speak her name!” I yelled, blushing.

The stranger smirked, “Ah! It is true! You do love her, don’t you? Well, you’re in luck. I can send you in time, before she joins up with those Shepherds. You can win her heart and live happily ever after!”

I strongly considered the offer, but I had to ask one thing. “What’s in this for you?”

“Oh wow! You accusing me of mischief, friend? I only seek to please those of a compassionate heart and a burning desire that can’t be quenched.” He held up his left hand and a dark red orb appeared. With words unpronounceable in English, he created a black vortex the size for one human. “Go for her; she’s waiting for you.” He smiled. I still never got to see his full face nor eyes, but at this point, I didn’t care.

What can I say? I had everything to gain, and so did the world. And no sacrifices in return. He made an offer I couldn’t refuse.

“I’m definitely quitting my job today.” I looked up while talking to myself then shook the man’s hand. “Sign me up, sir.”

~

“Chrom! We have to do something!”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I don’t know.”

I opened my eyes and saw the famous faces. _Chrom. Lissa._ I woke up in the grassy field just south of Southtown as expected. _This is really happening!_ I was on the verge of being a fanboy, but I had to regain my composure. I told them my name but failed to discuss how I got here. I pretended I had amnesia. Frederick the Wary lived up to his nickname and called me out on it as he approached. Thankfully, Chrom was ever trusting.

The smoke rose in the north, signaling all according to plan. All I had to do was to convince Chrom to make me a Shepherd, and then the rest would be easy. I reached into my Plegian-style robe and pulled out an iron sword and a lightning tome. The brigands were causing trouble in the town. It was up to us to stop them. We approached the vile men in no time and readied our weapons.

“Chrom! I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me.”

Chrom pointed out the tome and asked if I knew magic.

“I’m not sure, I suppose I should check,” I opened the spellbook and yelled. “Lightning!” Nothing happened and Lissa giggled. “Huh. Guess I don’t know magic. But I can still use this sword!”

“Just stay behind us before you hurt yourself.”

“Ok, but wait! Chrom! I can ‘see’ things on the battlefield!” Frederick glared, not believing me, so I explained. “The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle...I see it all! I must have studied this somewhere. I must apply myself!”

Chrom chopped down the first man with his Falchion, followed up by Frederick’s axe.

“Chrom, there’s more! There’s a tactical advantage to fighting side by side. Working in pairs improves strength, defense, and speed. Partner with Lissa and I’ll be with Frederick.”

He approved and we defeated the dozen brigands quickly. Frederick did all the work for me, but Chrom stated I was still valuable asset and soon declared me a Shepherd. I gladly accepted the role of tactician, much to the dismay of Frederick, whoever kept an eye on me at all times.

~

After getting introduced to the Shepherds, I had the ‘pleasure’ of Exalt Emmeryn granting Frederick permission to be my personal trainer. The workout sessions with Frederick were grueling and full of pain. The pain subsided over time, but he found unique ways to keep me on my toes. The general was hardest on me more than any other Shepherd. The worse times were supper, when he either took away my dinner plate and give it to Stahl, or force me to eat seconds to build up strength. He did so in unpredictable fashion, depending on his mood at the time. But I thanked the man for shedding off my fat and putting on solid muscle over time. And yes, the combat skills with a sword and axe also developed. I begged Frederick to train me into a wyvern rider, but he refused; too dangerous and unnecessary, he claimed. Oh well, didn’t hurt to ask.

I lost track of time and went through the motions of training, eating, the camp moving and defeating enemies along the way, more training, then sleeping. In the rare free time one evening while stationed in Ferox, I asked Chrom where the Pegasus knights were stationed while I was in his tent.

“Outside the capital.” He pointed in the south direction. “Why do you ask, friend? Looking for someone?”

“N-no! Just curious. We have Sumia with us, but haven’t really seen anyone else. I was thinking that we could use their help.”

I lied. Of course I wanted to see someone. I just hope she was doing okay and overcoming the hazing of all young recruits.

“I see. Any and all help would be appreciated.” Chrom leaned back in his chair. “Actually, there is someone I know of that could help us! I’ll send a letter at once to fetch her.”

“R-really? That is wonderful! But, may I ask whom you speak of?” I dared to ask.

“Sure, Phil. Her name is Cordelia.” He spoke her name and sent shivers down my spine. “You have to see her train! She is quite the spectacle. The way she twirls her lance and -”

I jumped out of my seat and ran to my tent. “Sorry Chrom! Got to go!” I bolted out and flopped in bed, thoughts filled with the red-head.

“I can’t believe I’m going to see her soon.” I spoke to the emptiness as I closed my eyes.

~

The mail arrived every day at the same time, late afternoon. The timing worked out great as the Pegasus knights end their training session around that time. Phila thanked the messenger and proceeded to the stables. The pegasi were turned in for the day and the subordinates were ready to receive their letters.

“Serreen! Simmonds! Talbert! Tarras! Valentine!...and Volkner!”

Everyone focused on Cordelia as she held a unique letter. The paper appeared royal with blue ribbons and the signet Exalt symbol etched on the outside. There was no doubt whom it was from. The snickering already began as the red-head’s hands were shaking.

A blonde girl laughed, “Ha! The lady genius got a letter…perhaps from Chrom, himself!”

More chimed in with the teasing and grew worse.

“Hey! Stop it! Let me read in peace!” Cordelia blushed redder than her hair.

“How about…not,” a tall, dark woman snatched the letter and danced around Cordelia.

“Hey! Give it back!” Cordelia yelled as she failed to keep up with the thief. She hated running and everyone knew it. After chasing for several minutes, the teasing stopped in the conference room with a fireplace.

“Ok. You’re right. I’ll give you back the letter,” she stretched out her hand and Cordelia was eager to grab, but before she did, the unkind lady retracted. “But…you have to do something for your sisters.”

Cordelia sighed, “What is it this time?”

“Do the Plunge, tonight, at the waterfall.”

The most embarrassing hazing for any Pegasus knight was thrown in front of Cordelia. She stood stiff. Every Pegasus knight had the right to refuse, but the stakes were high. Would she actually devolve and embarrass herself in front of her comrades? If so, that would mean jumping in the small lake…with no clothes. And everyone would find out about her…insecurities with her chest size.

No, she couldn’t do it, not even for a faint chance of reading a love letter from Chrom.

“You know I can’t do that! You’ve gone too far, Kerry!”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Guess we’ll never know what’s in this letter.” With a flick of the wrist, the paper went sailing. After many twists and turns, it found a new home in the fire. The flames engulfed the letter, and crushed Cordelia’s spirits. Her sisters left the room laughing, leaving her in a sobbing mess.

“Good night, little lady genius!”

~

Every other day, I inquired Chrom about the letter…or rather annoyed him. He sighed every time for about a month. No word back and we were getting worrisome over no response. Regardless, it didn’t matter much; we would be seeing her very soon. The Shepherds were on their way north to protect Exalt Emmeryn from another potential assassination attempt. I tried to ask Lucina, still playing the I-am-Marth card, about next plan of action, but she didn’t reply. In fact, I noticed she did a good job avoiding me at all costs. I didn’t pry, and just assumed it was her way of not giving away her real identity. I refocused my thoughts back to the meeting. The delegation ended without me speaking a word. Despite Emmeryn not fearing for her life, the war council declared best to move her. My vote was ‘yes’, but on the bias of selfish reasons. It was determined that we would travel through Breakneck Pass, the spot where Cordelia first arrives to the Shepherds. And as we traveled along the road, I got more anxious than the Hierarch that accompanied us. I deflected my nerves and focused on his anxiety. I called him out for being a traitor right before we reached the Pass.

“Why do you say such a statement when you don’t know him, Phil?” asked Chrom.

I pointed to a bush nearby, “Because of them.” Brigands and thieves jumped out of the bush and trees nearby. We were cornered by Plegian scum, and the Hierarch led us to them. Our skill was still superior to the bandits, so I allowed the traitorous man to think he was shifty. The battle started when Vasto, leader of the Plegian men, cut in two the Hierarch. I stayed in the back watching the skies. Frederick snapped me into focus.

“Phil! The battle is on ground, not in the sky! Prepare yourself!” He threw me an axe, which I caught with my right hand.

“Wrong. Take another look. Watch.” A minute passed and a white object came into view. It was Cordelia on her pegasus, Aurora. I knew she would come, but to deliver terrible news. I didn’t move an itch as the beauty flew gracefully on her companion. The sweat and blood on her face and armor didn’t deter me; I stared in awe of her flowing red hair and lovely, unwavering eyes.

“Watch out!” I stood in my spot for too long. Aurora neighed and kicked up her legs, knocking me to the ground.

Frederick picked me up. “You need to pay attention, Phil! You almost got yourself injured!”

I dusted myself off, “I’m ok, thank you for asking, Freddy.” He grunted as he proceeded into the fight. That nickname I gave him always got him to shut up. I yelled a few battle strategies while accounting for enemy wyvern riders as well. They would arrive soon. I got lost in eternity as I watched Cordelia in her movements with her lance. It was as if she danced with her weapons. If I wasn’t mistaken, this is more of a performance than violent killings. But I observed for too long as a common thief took his chance and jumped in front of me, blocking the sun. His sword blinded me as I shielded my eyes, awaiting my demise…which never came. The vile man landed with a spear sticking out of his abdomen and blood spilling out. He collapsed on his face and she appeared from behind him, picking up the weapon.

“Please be careful next time, sir. I won’t always be around to save your life.” Cordelia brushed her hair and rushed on her way to Chrom, mumbling incoherent words. I could only imagine she wanted to scold me further for my blunder. How embarrassing! This was not how I imagined meeting the woman of my dreams, but I had no time to reflect now; there was plenty of self-pity time for later.

The wyverns arrived, but were countered by Sumia and Cordelia in the air, along with Ricken and Miriel using wind magic. The massacre was over shortly with once again, no casualties for the Shepherds. In the corner of my eye, I saw Chrom talking to Cordelia. The water coming through her hands on her face spoke enough to me that she was in a lot of emotional pain. I briskly walked over to comfort her, but a wall blocked my way.

“Where do you think you’re going, Phil?” Frederick glared at me.

“Umm…I see that lady is in pain. I wanted to go over to her for support.” I shrugged.

He didn’t budge, “Absolutely not. Cordelia will be fine and you are needed for a debriefing. You were unfocused today and almost got killed.”

“But-”

“Enough! She will be ok, I promise my word. I am certain Sumia and Chrom will help. Go help out with Lissa and Stahl with their duties on inventory. And that’s an order.”

I mumbled expletives as I left his presence. He worked fast gathering the supplies as Cordelia warned of more enemies over the horizon in a day’s travel.

“Guess I’ll just wait for my time to talk to her.”

~

Heading westward, we traversed around the fallen capital and arrived near the Plegian border. The desert landscape with eerie bones and eroded building structures were an eyesore. I gave information to Chrom and Frederick in the war room about how Nowi, Gregor, Libra, and Tharja were to join our cause and needed their help against King Gangrel.

“Alright, I’ll see to it they become Shepherds. Thank you again for your insight.” Chrom left his seat and dismissed us. I was last to leave and as I opened the flap, I ran into a wave of red.

“Oh, excuse me miss!” I blushed.

“No no, I’m sorry!” She stood there as if I had multiple heads. “Um, I think I’ve seen you before?”

She did. “Why yes, actually,” I responded while brushing myself off. “You actually…saved my life back at Breakneck Pass; quite embarrassing though.”

“Why do you say that, sir?”

“Well, I…I guess you could say I was rather unfocused at that time.” I coughed, “Anyways, I guess we never met officially. My name is Phil.” I extended my arm and she shook it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Phil…wait! Are you the same ‘Phil’ that is our tactician!?” She retracted her hand.

“I am.”

“Wow! So you’re the one behind the scenes and directing course of action! I must say, I’m quite impressed. Chrom often talks favorably about you.”

The blush on my face was a shade redder this time with the compliment. “Oh, I suppose I must thank Chrom. I try the best I can! The Shepherds mean a lot to me and I must do what I can to ensure their survival. Anyways, you haven’t told me your name.” I folded my arms and smiled.

“Excuse my manners. My name is -”

“Cordelia.” When I mentioned her name, she gasped. I guess I was the rude one now. “Sorry, but I actually know who you are. As you can tell from my attire, I’m not from around here. Where I’m from, you are a legend.”

Cordelia attempted to cover her face, but I could still see her red cheeks. “How do you know of me? Care to explain yourself, hm?” Her eyes squinted and I could sense she was already judging me.

“I would love to explain further…how about over some tea tomorrow?”

The answer came as a shock as she pondered, “My goodness, if I didn’t know any better, you are either trying to court me or you’re overly friendly.” She put her arms at her hips.

I smiled and giggled, “Maybe a little of both. So, I’ll see you tomorrow after supper?”

“It’s a deal!” Cordelia exclaimed a little too excited.

I was over the moon with joy, “Ok, see you tomorrow!” I waved as I retreated to my tent. My heart fluttered as I didn’t sleep at all that night. All my thoughts were on the stunning red-head and what I would discuss with her tomorrow.

~

“I hope you like your tea extra sweet.” I brought in the set and place it on the rug for us. She nodded.

Cordelia took a cup and I poured out her fill, “That’ll be just fine, thank you.”

After setting up for myself, I relaxed and crossed my legs on the ground. “So, what do you want to know?”

She blew on the hot liquid, “Whatever you want to tell me, but I find it difficult to live up being a ‘legend’. There’s been a long line of great Pegasus knights over time, starting with Catria and her sisters.”

“I see. But you are a legend! It’s hard to describe, but…” I paused. Should I tell her the truth? How would she handle the fact I’m a time traveler and came solely for her? I considered better and put the focus on her. “I mean, consider your skill! No one holds a lance like you do. And the battles we’ve had against Plegia and the Risen monsters? Word spreads quickly.”

“But we haven’t fought that much!”

I sipped on my tea, “Regardless, you are a legend. Cordelia the - ”

I stopped myself. If I said the wrong thing, she would get upset. The Pegasus knight had been called many names and not many flattering. “Cordelia, the Knight Paragon.”

“Really? Is that so?” She glared.

“Yup!” I mean, I wasn’t lying. In another time, that would be one of her great titles. “Anyways, what about you? How are you holding up?”

She became paralyzed, “I am not sure what you speak of.”

I leaned forward, “Don’t play games; I know about what happened at the capital…and what happened to your sister knights.”

She opened her mouth then decided not to speak on the sensitive matter. I didn’t pry any more. Her crimson eyes were filling up with tears. “I apologize for bringing up that subject. I just wanted to make sure you were mentally and physically well. If not, I understand. You’ve been through a lot.” I got up and took the trays away. “I shall take my leave, if you don’t mind. But know this: I’m not far away if you ever want to talk or vent. Or just stopping by for a ‘hello’. I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“Wait!”

“Yes, Cordelia?”

“I think…I think I may take up on your offer at some other time.”

I light up, “That’s great to hear! Well, until next time.” I uncovered the tent and exited.

“Bye!”

~

Two months passed and the final battle against Plegia was in sight. The tensions were high after Exalt Emmeryn’s death. Chrom handled it the worse and sought emotional help under the guidance of Lissa and Sumia…or that was what I was told. Us Shepherds trained extra hard, allowing steam to be blown off. Vaike always went hard on everyone and didn’t know when to stop. Thankfully, Chrom was always nearby for a challenge whenever he needed to release anger and wavering thoughts.

I wanted this war to end as much as anyone, but I knew each calculation had to methodical and accurate. Playing the Fire Emblem game in a previous life helped greatly, but fighting in real life was a different ball game. I truly cared deeply for all my comrades, but I won’t deny my bias towards some. I especially kept Cordelia safe by pairing her off often with Chrom and Sumia. I knew she would tense up around the Prince, but with her best friend at her side and fighting to provide a great distraction, all went well. No one had died and I intended to keep it that way.

The day of the Battle at Suedem, the Plegian capital, was quiet at first. The desert wind picked up, breaking the silence. Roars overcame the noise of our marching as we arrived midday. After taunting and speeches by both sides, Chrom led the attack first. I wish I could say the enemy put up a good fight that went down as lore, but because of Emmeryn’s sacrifice, it was a one-sided blood-bath. I stayed in the back as normal, instructing the Shepherds on formations, strikes and counter-attacks. I allowed the Prince of Ylisse the pleasure of gutting the Mad King. With a final beheading, Chrom stood over the dead body in more relief than joy. Ylisse ran victorious that day and a big celebration was in order. I made sure to hug everyone, in which eventually developed into one big group hug.

Several days later, we arrived at Ylisstol with a joyous welcome. The streets were covered with white and yellow flower pedals and banners of the Brand mark. Trumpets and bells rang in the air. The joy of commoners and noble persons were immeasurable and contagious. Young maidens ran up to Chrom, asking for marriage. Frederick played security and shoed them away. This caused rumors to spread of whom Chrom would actually wed. The speculation was maddening, but I suppose that would be the entertainment for the times. The talk of marriage reminded me of my own selfish purpose of why I was here in the first place: I _had_ to put a ring on Cordelia’s finger. We had gotten close in such a short time, but I felt destined to marry the woman I loved for so long. I listened to her every time she cried about her fallen Pegasus knight sisters and she thanked me for becoming a mess. We also had been on a few dates, ranging from a quaint picnic under a tree to horseback riding on Aurora. I felt now was the time to pop the question with everyone’s spirits drunk on merriment and good cheer. All I needed was to present her with the ring…

A ring! I forgot to pick up a ring all this time; not that I had any opportunity to do so. But I wasted no time in going to a local store that was run by Anna. She was very eager to help my cause and I wasn’t sure if she got more pleasure actually helping me pick out the perfect ring or gouging the price. I refused to ask and was content with the purchase. The ring held a ruby stone with a golden band engraved with twirling vines. There was no way she could refuse my hand.

~

“Hi, Cordelia, what are you doing by the cliff?”

She turned and smiled. “I’m going to see how far I can throw this javelin!”

“That’s the lance you made by yourself. I remember the day you asked me for feedback. Such good memories…but you’ll never see it again!”

She clinched the javelin, “That's the idea. Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past.”

She was right and I told her so. She stepped back about thirty feet, ran, and launched the weapon with all her might. It flew in the air and slowly disappeared into the forest below.

“Whoa, what a throw! That javelin sailed like the wind! You really are a genius!” I covered my mouth at the mishap, expecting to be chewed out, but she let out the cutest giggle instead.

“Oh, it's all right. I'm not going to get upset about that word anymore. And I promise not to collapse weeping into your arms ever again!”

I blushed hard. Often, she came to me for support and I was there for her. She never once tested my patience. I decided to play it off as nothing and scratched the back of my head. “Oh, yeah. Ha! It was nothing, in fact, I have forgotten about the last time you did so.”

She caught me in my lie, “Phil, are you blushing? Don't tell me you've fallen for me!”

“Well, um, actually…”

Cordelia chuckled, “It was just a joke.”

“I know, but…you were right.” I shuffled my feet and looked toward the ground.

The crimson beauty looked puzzled but then folded her arms and smiled, “Ah, I get it! Trying to get me back? Ha! Good one, Phil.”

I looked up to her, only determination in my eyes “No, I'm not joking. In fact, I've never been more serious,” I reached into my left pocket and pulled out the ring. “And to prove it...here.”

She stared at the metal and the ruby glistened in her eyes, “Oh, heavens! It's…a ring.”

I got down on my right knee and presented the gift to her, “Cordelia, will you marry me?”

She gasped and covered her mouth. Seconds turned into hours, or it felt like time moved that way. My heart couldn’t stop beating hard; I thought it was going to explode. I lingered with the anticipation building up. I was beginning to perspire on my forehead. And then, she gave the answer. I assumed what was coming next, so I closed my eyes, picturing the wedding ceremony and all the joy to follow.

“Why, Phil…the thing is…” It become silent all of a sudden. The air died down and all I could hear was my heart pounding away. “I can’t…I’m already engaged.”

“Truly?! Th-that's wonderful! Oh…” I opened my eyes and saw a hand in front of me. It was Cordelia’s and on a very specific finger was a ring. Someone already beat me to the punch. My heart stopped and my world came crumbling down faster than the walls of Jericho. “Oh, come again?”

I attempted to not hear the truth and live in denial, but it was front of me. The reflection of the blue hue from the ring taunted me. Cordelia pulled back and explained, “The thing is…Chrom already proposed to me; the other night, as a matter of fact. It was supposed to be a surprise to everyone, but you’re second to find out, after Sumia.”

“What!?” I felt a new emotion I haven’t had before. My teeth grinded and I failed to see straight.

“I’m so sorry you had to find out this way, Phil!” Cordelia began to cry, and I followed. However, her tears were of sadness and sympathy, whereas mine were of…rage.

That what I felt: rage. Uncontrollable anger, consumed by indestructible fire. My heart was no more and, in that moment, I succumbed to envy.

“Sorry? You say you’re ‘sorry’? You were meant to be _my_ wife! Not some high-and-mighty lord!”

Cordelia was shaken by the comment, “Don’t you dare insult Chrom!”

“Too late! I already have. You were to be mine! I came all this way, back in time, so I could marry…” I froze at my slip-up and stared at the Pegasus knight. Her hands were shaking.

“What do you mean, ‘back in time?’”

Had to tell her the truth now, “Look, I am not from around here. I am out of place and it should have been a dead give-a-away. I come from around thousand years in the future in a place called America.”

She gasped, trying to comprehend the situation. “I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! Remember the time I said you were a legend? Well, it is true! You helped Chrom and the Shepherds defeat Gangrel and…”

“What? And what?” She cried out.

“Grima, the fell dragon. He arises in this era and it is our job to stop him from the obliteration of mankind…and we succeed because of you and the rest! I came back in time to direct all of you so that destruction would never happen.” I shuffled my feet.

Cordelia stopped crying and wiped her face. After a prolonged pause, she spoke, “You lie. I can tell when you fib.”

She caught me. “Ok…truthfully, all I said will come to pass; I didn’t lie to you…but, I didn’t come solely on the basis to be a hero.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. A mysterious man with the power to create a portal back in time offered me a deal…he guaranteed me that events would play out in my favor so that I would marry you…I came for you, Cordelia. And now…”

A thought came into my mind: I didn’t marry Cordelia. I was lied to. I was promised her hand in marriage…but thinking back, it was only an assumption on my part. There was no real promise I’d win her over. I was played like a fool. I threw away my past life, everything I once held dear to me, and blew it. I screwed up royally.

She covered her face again, blushing a deep red, “I…I don’t know what to say…I don’t know if I believe you.”

“Fine, don’t believe me. But I admit, I feel better speaking the truth. I never told anyone this…and you can deal with this information in any way you seem fit. Go ahead, go tell Chrom and the others.”

She sniffed, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, but…”

“What is it, Cordelia?”

“Can we still be friends? I don’t want to lose a friend.”

I thought for a second. I seriously considered throwing myself off near the cliff. I let in a deep breath and my sanity came back. “Of course, we can still be friends. I really do love you and if that means that love is in the form of friendship, then I gladly accept.”

Cordelia wiped away the last of her tears and ran up to hug me, “Oh thank you for understanding! You are a dear friend, Phil, and I always will be. It’s the least I can do for you for all the times you listened to my venting. You are a great man, don’t forget that.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

It meant nothing. The false image of being Cordelia’s husband was shattered. I left my heart on that ledge and it never returned. I became a different man that day. The sun set over the horizon, symbolizing the darkness that consumed me. I had no one to blame but myself. Every night, I wept and cursed myself.

_Things were not supposed to transition this way._

~ 

The new person I saw in the mirror was weak, scared, irritated and apathetic to everyone around. I was no longer the same ‘brilliant’ tactician at Chrom’s side. Two years went by and I hardly spoke to anyone. I couldn’t recall much. I know that I was invited to Chrom and Cordelia’s wedding. I reluctantly accepted, but only because Chrom reminded me that I was Cordelia’s friend, and friends stand by each other. I hardly enjoyed myself at the ceremony of the century. Only had been drunk once or twice in my previous life, I needed all the alcohol that night to help me get by, and the bartender was very accommodating. Overcoming the bitterness of each pint, I developed the bad habit of drinking, something I once vowed I would never become: an alcoholic. People say Lissa and Ricken found me passed out in a pegasus stable and that I was mumbling gibberish the whole night. Regardless of what happened and what I did, one can assume it wasn’t pretty. No one spoke of what my actions were.

Embarrassed, I got up and washed up in the quarters.

“Is this what my life is now? Am I just going to mop and be miserable?”

Yes, and I was pathetic for a long time…until the news came from Virion and Cherche of the impeding war against Valm. Walhart the Conqueror would attempt to send a fleet of ships to Archanea soil. It was then I decided to get my act together and help the Shepherds once more.

However, my help was not helpful. I became careless and made many mistakes when we arrived in Valm. I put the Shepherds in poor situations that led to their demise. The rage continued to fester and I developed an apathetic attitude to cover up my insecurities. First, it was Ricken. The inexperienced boy fell by the hands of stronger mages. Then Maribelle, who tried to save him with her healing staff. Donnel and Sully died at the Mila tree when a berserker knocked them off with one swing of a hammer axe. Vaike was cut in two at the waist when he gloated killing that man for revenge. Stahl ate a poisoned fig on the way to Fort Steiger. Nowi and Lon’qu perished by the hands of the Resistance traitors; Excellus used fire magic and burnt Say’ri. Sumia’s pegasus was shot down by archers, forcing her to be on ground; she tripped over a rock and fell off a cliff near Demon’s Ingle. Panne found herself trapped on a lone boulder and lava took her body away. Cherche was shot down by enemy archers and beheaded by a dragonslayer sword. Outside the Valm capital, Henry and Tharja were overwhelmed by Valmese reinforcements while on the front lines with no protection. Libra, Gregor, and Frederick got snatched up by an underground trap while entering the castle. For the final push against Walhart, many died and all that stood alive were myself, Chrom, Cordelia and Lucina. Walhart’s Wolf Berg axe was too much to overcome. That was when I could only see red and charged at the man, along with Chrom and Lucina that we were able to win the battle. Chrom lopped off his head when the Conqueror collapsed to his knees.

The throne room was soaked in blood of the fallen. Many casualties on both sides; I wondered if this victory was even worth celebrating. Most of the Shepherds would not come back home to Ylisse and continue to live in peaceful tranquility. A white flash came in view and a vortex appeared. We covered our eyes from the blinding light. Out of the portal came familiar faces: the children of the Shepherds. Owain. Brady. Laurent. Inigo. Kjelle. Cynthia. Gerome. Yarne. Nah. Noire. And finally, Severa.

Boy, was I glad to see them! I went with outstretch arms to welcome the kids, but was greeted with a swift punch to chin by Severa. I rubbed the wound as she ran to her parents.

“Mother!” Cordelia grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly as the duo wept. Chrom and Lucina joined in the complete the family reunion. I already discussed back at the Mila Tree that I was from the future and the future children of the Shepherds should be around Valm to help us. The red hair gave Severa away easy, looking like her mom. The remaining children looked around with frowns and bewilderment.

“Where is…where’s mother and father?” asked Yarne.

I held the taguel by his shoulder, “Sorry my friend, but they…aren’t here. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they died a few weeks ago.” I turned to all the young, future Shepherds, “All your parents are dead.”

The water-works began as they cried over the lost family members. Inigo was the loudest while Nah was as quiet as a mouse. Owain ran up to me and took me by the collar of my cloak.

“You lie! My sword-hand is twitching and I can feel the presence of my mother…” He looked behind me and saw Lissa on the floor in her blood-soaked uniform. “Ahhhh!!!” He let go of me and grabbed his head while convulsing like a mad man.

“BLOOD AND THUNDER! TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!” Noire was shaking with an arrow pointed in my direction.

“Enough!” Laurent yelled as he jumped in front of the bow. “He may deserve death, but we cannot kill him.”

I dusted off my cloak, “Can someone please enlighten me and what is going on here?”

The room fell silent until Lucina walked up. “I guess you deserve to know...” she sighed, “I’ll be blunt; you, Phil, are Grima…or at least became him. You let the anger and bitterness consume you and as a result, you made poor judgements that led to the deaths of many loved ones.”

I widen my eyes, “My what? I am _who_? That is…impossible! It’s not true!”

“I hate to say so, sir, but it is. We have come back from the future to stop you and Grima. And now, we are too late.” Laurent closed his eyes and bowed.

“I…I don’t want to say…”

Severa let go of her mother and ran over, “You can start by saying ‘sorry’! Gosh, I can’t believe you are so daft!”

“I’m sorry, everyone. I will fix this. I will stop…”

A sudden rush of wind flew the castle doors open. An earthquake of high magnitude followed, sending all falling on the floor. Lightning and thunder overtook the darkening skies. This lasted less than a minute.

A laughed echoed in the hallways, “Stop what? What do you plan on doing; destroying me?” A dark figure approached. Into the poorly-light room emerged a man. It was the same as the one that offered the deal years ago.

“It’s…you.”

“No, it’s _you_. You are me; don’t you see? Hm, I guess not. Here.” He lowered his hood.

The man was me. Everything, from the dark hair, same face, and same skin. All features were identical.

The Shepherds cowered in fear in the revelation. The doppelganger walked in circles around us, as if we were bait.

“You see now? You are me, and I am you. We are connected together by blood and heart. We are one. And I have you to thank for allowing me to succeed in my plans of domination and annihilation of all humans!”

“What do you mean?” I yelled out.

The evil entity chuckled, “It is simple, but I suppose I can so daft sometimes…I found you in the future. I chosen you ages ago as my bodily vessel. All I needed was for you to enter that portal I created to secure my place as god and ultimate authority and power. You become my physical manifestation. The rage, the pathetic sadness, the recklessness…it was all my doing. I knew your kind was weak and predictable. All you needed to accept my ‘deal’ and become me was a little _push_.” Grima made a shove action and then pointed to Cordelia.

“ _Her_. I played you like a fiddle and you jumped at the moment I mentioned her name.” He rubbed his chin and guffawed, “Well, I suppose I didn’t but implied it. And don’t go around saying I promised you anything. I only stated you _might_ win her heart…and you failed.”

“No!” I yelled while covering my ears. “I don’t believe it!”

“Believe it! This isn’t some fairy tail story. You led the demise of humanity…but I am not all evil. Not all is lost. If you accept now as my vessel, I vow to be quick with their deaths and painless as possible. _She_ will be last and _she_ will be our bride!”

“How can I trust you have what you have done to me?”

“It is what you’ve always wanted.” He hissed. “In death, all become Deadlords and obey my every rule. She will be no different and be commanded to obey us.”

“Phil! Don’t do it; don’t listen to this devil! Fight back!” Chrom cried out.

I turned to face him and his family. I came to realize something: they were meant for each other. Chrom was always meant to love and be with Cordelia. Severa and Lucina were their children and that was more than enough proof. I accepted this hard truth and closed my eyes.

“Everyone, forgive me. I have done many wrongs and committed too many sins. I love you all and I give you all hope, at least in this era.” I opened my eyes and turned to Lucina next to me. I grabbed her Falchion.

The eyes widen on everyone and even my evil doppelganger was stunned. The blade went clean through my chest and I gasped for air. I collapsed on the ground reaching out for Chrom. He lifted my cold body up.

“Hey, friend.” I struggled to say.

“Phil! What have you done?”

I coughed up blood, “I bought you time and gave you hope. Now, go in peace and live a happy, fruitful life. Tell the rest I love them; tell Cordelia I love her and I always will.”

“No! You can’t die! Not now!”

“I can. Everyone has to die at some point. This is my sacrifice. Just…promise me one thing…”

“Anything!” Chrom cried, fighting back tears.

“Please…love Cordelia above…all others.” My body became limp with those dying words.

Grima backed away in horror as he was biting his nails. He knew he was now doomed and defeated.

Chrom clinched his fists as the water flowed down his cheeks. He got up and unsheathed his Falchion. Marching up to Grima, he stabbed the beast in the ribcage. The body quivered and, in an instant, he vanished with no trace of existence. Phil’s body faded away as well.

The ultimate price was paid and the looming destruction of the fell dragon would be no more. Chrom dropped his sword and dropped to his knees. Cordelia, Lucina and Severa rushed over to comfort him. In no time, the children of the first generation of Shepherds went over to hug and support the Prince.

“He did it. That dastard did it.” Chrom barked out.

“I really didn’t think he had it in him…all the pain and torment he carried for years. I truly believed the evil fully took over him. Phil proved us wrong and bought us hope and freedom.” Lucina stated.

“He was a real hero,” Cynthia cried.

“And a real man.” Gerome interrupted.

“My sword-hand is trembling! It gives much thanks to the mighty warrior called Phil. He deserves a title that honors his heroic deed!” Owain pounded his chest.

“Maybe another time, friend,” Inigo slapped the blonde man on the shoulders. “I greatly appreciate what he accomplished tonight. No one else could have pulled that off. Only he held the power to defeat Grima…and his inner demons.”

“The taguel would welcome him in open arms!” Yarne cheered.

Nah wiped her face, “So would manaketes.”

“We are going to miss you, Phil.” Noire shook her head. “I wish I would have gotten a chance to know you better and help you with depression and anxiety. I know too well of the horrors that haunted you. You have my condolences.”

“Ma and Pa would be proud of you, Phil!” Brady shouted.

“As would mine,” Kjelle nodded, “Phil has earned my utmost respect.”

“I guess so. I mean, he wasn’t _all_ bad, right? Even if he was a knucklehead most of the time.” Severa shrugged.

“Perhaps. The amount of lives he saved from torture and despair are incalculable.” Laurent took off his hat. “He has my gratitude, forevermore.”

“And mine,” Cordelia started to cry. She fought back the tears and shook her head. “No…he wouldn’t have wanted me to cry for him. Phil always spook highly of…all of us. He wouldn’t want us to cry for him. He wanted us to be happy and live happy lives. So, I refuse to shed any more tears. He was always there to support and listen to me when I was a mess with my depression. He never said I bothered him, but I’m sure I tested his patience. And yet, despite my flaws, he loved me…and he loved us, all of us. I will remember him for all eternity.” Cordelia looked up, “Phil, if you can hear me…I love you, too.”

“Well put, everyone,” Lucina looked at everyone and smiled. “A new dawn is coming, one where people don’t have to look over their shoulders in fear of the fell dragon. Today will be remembered as a sober, yet gleeful time. Let us go back home and honor the name of Phil and give toasts every year in anniversary of his great sacrifice.”

“Agreed,” Chrom hugged his daughter tight. The gang left the ruined castle and started their long journey back home in Ylisstol. The sky cleared up and not a day in history was it as blue and clear. All was as it should be; a world with peace and a bright future.

~

“Hey, Phil! Wake up!”

I slowly opened my eyes and came to my senses. “Wow, what a terrible dream.”

“You been dreaming, huh? Well, nap time is over, get back to work.”

I realized I awaken back at my place of work. This was the first time I slept on the job. Bashful, I got off the grass lawn and went for the main entrance. Something didn’t feel right. Maybe I was fighting back the mental cobwebs. But still…it was quite outside. Too quiet. Normally, trucks and other vehicles would be speeding by the warehouse. Or at the minimum, the sounds of birds or squirrels.

Nothing. Until a roar overtook the land. The world grew dark with purple clouds. Thunder rang overhead. Then, _it_ appeared.

The fell dragon.

The monster rose over the tree line, bigger than any structure ever built by human hands. The flap of the wings produced mini gales. Those red eyes stared into my soul.

It mocked me, knowing the doom it presented to all humanity, “Fool, I offered you a chance of redemption. You could have had it all and you spat in my face! No one rejects me and is allowed to live.”

I have seen my fair share of monster movies, but this was nothing compared to them. This was real and the sensation of death and hopelessness overshadowed everything else. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to.

“Oh, and in case you are wondering, worm…Chrom struck the final blow on me, sealing me away for a thousand years. And now, my time of rule has come and my first declaration is the death and demise of all humans!”

“No…noooooo!!!” I screamed like a banshee.

“ _I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this quick story. Just in time for Halloween!  
> Spookyness!   
> Join our discord for fun times: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> Happy Halloween!  
> -YP


End file.
